The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications, including navigation applications. Navigation using a mobile device can take many forms, from generating a planned route to a destination to finding nearby points of interest. Further, navigation can establish a route taken and use crowd-sourced information to provide real-time or near real-time information about things such as traffic. While navigation using mobile devices is capable of many functions, further functionality and improved methods of achieving the existing functionality may be desirable.